Return From the Heavens
by MoonlightShadow113
Summary: Oki X Ammy She back but with the return of Orchi will her new relationship hold up? DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT LINE
1. Chapter 1

THE JOURNEY BACK chapter 1 the return _  
After a long and hard journey across the land of nippon the wall of ice shattered and opened the way to the heavens when the rainbow brige appeared. Amasterau was walking up the bride when she turned back and seen Oki, an Onia warrior and shapeshifter, she would never forget that specific she countinued walking it hurt more with every step but she knew she had to defeat the dark lord Yami or die trying to rid the mortal world of evil.

It realy didn't help when issun her ponacal copanion deciding to leave and Waka forcing her to tango with him when she got to the end of the bridge. No that just made it a lot worse on her.

After boreding the Ark of Yamato right when the door was closing to take her to her battle with Yami and then back to the cestial plain. She jump up to cacth one more glipse of her ponacal companion. And the male blueish purplish strong wolf that helped her defeat the twin demons Lecku and Necku. OKi the wolf she had fallen in love with.  
Then the door closed.

She knew that if she ever returned to the mortal relm she would NOT seek him out for gods and goddesses where not allowed to fall in love with knew it could never be.

After her Battle with Yami she and Waka retruned to the cestial plains. After Two years of restoration of the cestail plains. A palace was built for all the the brush powers.

-Kabegami enters Amasteru's room-

Kabegami: Miss Amasterau

Okami: Kabegami why can't you just call me by a nickname like okami OR ammy or somthing?

Kabegami: Why don't you call ME by a nickname then? If you call me by a nickname then i might consider calling you by one!

Okami: Ok what do you want me to call you then?

Kabegami: Hmm let me think... Oh i know maybe kabu or kabe?

Okami: ok I'll call u Kabu.

Kabe: Then I'll call you Okami.

Okami: Agreed. Now what did you want to see me about?

Kabe: Oh yes we all Yumigami, Nuregami, Kasugami, Kazegami, Gekigami, Yomi-

Okami: I get it all of us now go on

Kabe: OK rude

Okami: sorry thier are so many of us it was taking awhile for you to explain so

Kabe: Ok anyway as I was saying due to the lack of men in the cestail plains the rule of falling in love with mortals has been lifted-

Okami: ARE YOU SERIOUSE!

Kabe: Would you stop interupting me!

Okami: OH sorry

Kabe: and yes im seriuos -Okami goes to open her mouth- DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK! -she shut her mouth quickly as possible- now as i was saying we must go to the human world to find boyfreinds and possible husbands. -Okami sat thier siently wondering if she could speak now or not-you may speak now.

Okami: DON'T PLAY WITH ME KABU ARE YOU JOKING WITH ME?

Kabe: No I am not Okami I am very serious about this. But why do u seem so exicted?

Okami: Becuase it is once in a blue moon they lift a law thats why

Kabe: Well there are no more men left in the cestail plains so it is very reasonable

Okami: That is a pretty strong reason but still there is Waka. When do we go down to the mortal relm?

Kabe: tommorrow for it is much to late today for it is already 11 o'clock

Okami: well i guess your right

Kabe: You seem egear to leave why?

Okami: Well this is'nt much to do here now that the demons have all either left or have been killed. Plus i kinda miss all the freinds I made while on my last trip to the mortal world so

Kabe: Well it has been two years so that is only reasnable

Okami: Well we should get some sleep so we can head out early I'm very egar to see all my old freinds down thier.

Kabe: your probably right good night Okami

Okami: good night Kabu see you tomorrow

-Kabegami left the room to go to her own-

THE NEXT DAY _  
Okami: Come on guys im egar to see every one down thier again and to see how much has changed and stay in sasa sancuary again and the dragon domian to say hi to Othime and-

Kabe: Okami your rambleing again you'll never get a guy to like you if u don't stop that its kinda annoying some times

Okami: Sorry Kabu its just not everyone can be as calm as you

Kabe: Thank you

Nuregami: Why do u call each other by nicknames?

Okami: Well we figured its easier to say nicknames then are full names since we have such long names

Nuregami: Ok

Kabe: We came to an agreement since she wanted me to call her by a nick name -okami nodded in agreement- See

Nuregami: Call me by Nure and I'll call you guys by nicknames to

Okami and Kabe: OK

Nure: It's agreed then

Gekigami: What about me

OKami: We could call u Geki if you want -Nure and Kabe nod thier head in agreement-

Geki: Ok deal

Kasugami and Kazegami: What about us

OKami: How about Kasu and Kaze-both nod thier heads- that ok guys

Kasu And Kaze: Yep fine with us

Kabe: How bout we just give every one a nickname by taking the gami off of our names to make are name eaisier to say them then

every one expect okami: OK

Okami: Fine with me but mine is either ammy or okami

everyone: Ok

Itachi: fine with me

Okami: Ok now that thats out of they way lets go though the portal

Kazeugami: Okami arn't you forgeting something

Okami: OH YA thanks Kaze i almost forgot to change us into humans

Kaze: your welcome

-okami sprinkles somthing on herself and then the rest of them a few seconds later they were in a human form they all ran back to thier rooms before they changed so they could put on some clothes they all had thier wepons(if they had any) -

Okami: Now we can change back in forth freely _  
IN THE MORTAL RELM _  
OKami: Well looks like we're here alredy

KAbe: now okami calm do-

Okami: WERE TO GO FIRST DRAGON DOMAIN NO SASA SANCUTARY NO-in backgroung Kabe: okami okami okami- Kamui MAYBE NO WAIT KAMIKE VILLGE OR MAYBE WEEPKEPPER MANY FREINDS THIER OR MYA-

Kabe: OKAMI!

OKami: Kabu u don't have to yell

Kabe: Obvisously i do i called your name like ten times and u just kept rambling on

OKami: ...

Kabe: Every body thinks we souhld go in diffrent derections to day and meet up in Kamike village tomoorow at sundown

Okami: when did every one agree to this exactly

Nure: simple when you were rambling on to your self about were to go first

OKami: ... ok i had no idea you were talking

Everyone but her: We Know!

Kabe: You space out alot Okami don't do that or ramble around a guy if you want him to like you

Okami: ya ya I know i'll calm down Kabu

Kabe: Thank you

Okami: you are so very very welcome

Kabe: Don't use sarcsam with me Amasteru

Okami: Ya ya ya

Kabe: we should take off now

-OKami and everyone else agreed-

OKami: alright see you guys later _  
an hour later _  
Okami's point of view -  
hmmmmmm... i wonder where i should go first... ohhh i know I'll go to Kamui and see Kai Smackile and Oki oooo i wonder how much Licka's grown

Since we landed in Shinshu fields I think all take the short cut ooooo wait how to get up thier since i no longer have cat climb since we all seperated from each other

hmmmmmmmmm... well i guess i can try it anway

-she try's and it works- Yessss it works im glad i did't forget to grab this gaint paint brush and some ink before we all left

flashback -

hmmmm... i better get a piant brush and some ink before we leave it might pay off later and im glad i still have my crimsom markings it may help people rember who I am and to reconize me

end of flashback -

Yes it is a very good thing well time to climb-she climbs up wall and starts wlaking torwads the old observitory-

a half an hour later _  
YES! im finally here I wonder if anyone her will remeber me well i better start headed Wep'Keeper to find someone before i freeze to death i should have brought a coat to what was i thinking _  
end of Okami's point of view _  
?: who's there who are you

Okami: what

?: wait Amasaterau is that you

Okami: YES now who are you

?: I know it's been two years but you should remeber me think harder wandering artist ringing any bells here

Okami: ISSUN IS THAT YOU?

Issun: The one and only

OKami: Issun #1 call me ammy again please im so tried of hereing my real name #2 IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN #3 Why are you here i thoguht you wanted to say as far away from Poc'Ton as possible

Issun: #1 ok I will call you ammy again #2 It's good to see you to #3 me and my grandfather are no longer on bad terms #4 this is my qusteion to you why do u look like a human with red markings

OKami: well thier are absolutly no men left in the cestail plans due to the war don't try anything Issun I know you

Issun: I won't don't worry i can't help but to picture you as a wolf so

Okami: thank thats good to know i think

Issun: Now that you don't have a fur coat why don't you have a coat on

OKami: I was not thinking since Normaly have thick fur I guess i just didn't think about it

Issun: well oki still lives around here so I'll take you there

-they start walking torwads Oki's house-

Okami: thanks Issun

Issun: It's fine do u have any money with you even?

OKami: Why are u after money or somthing but yes 999,999,999

Issun: WOW FOR ONE THING and no just makin sure u weren't broke

OKami: Issun don't lie to me do you need money you look like you haven't eat'n at all today

Issun: Ammy i don't need to worry you with my trouble's but you realy should go bye a coat then so u don't freeze to death

OKami: I know that and don't try to change the subject on me. Tell me yes or no and don't you dare even think about lieing to me we travled together long enough for me to know wether or not you are lieing to me or not got it -He nods his head-

Issun: Well I kinda ran out of money for gambeling wich is all my fault so-

Okami: Why did'nt you say that-Takes out a coin pruse and takes 1,000 yen out- Now Issun here is some money don't even think about trying to change my mind cuase you of all people know its impossible but don't even think about spending any of it on gambleing and don't go trying to pay me back either cuase your my freind and and you helped me out alot on our pervouise encounter with each other got it-he nods his head ok-

Issun: I can't take this its to much

Okami: DON'T MAKE ME HIT YOU WITH IT

Issun: you got scarrier

Okami: thank you now take the stinkin money

Issun: fine and thank you-takes money from her-

Okami: thats better

Issun: We're here see ya later

OKami: where are you going

Issun: Back to Poc'Ton my grandfather is propbaly worried I ran away again iI hav'nt gone back in two days so

Okami: Alright Bye

Issun: Bye _  
Okami's piont of view -  
I can not belive he left again after deserting me at the ark. hn...

well i guess i better nock to see if he's home or not i wonder if he will know who I am or not end of Okami's piont of view -

-She knocks on the door-

OKI: COMING

Okami: well i guess he's home now if only he reconize's me

-OKI's thoughts: I wonder who it is no ever comes out of the village-

OKI:if its Issun wanting money again im gonna squish you like a bug i told you no you should'nt be gambleing

OKami: IT'S NOT ISSUN AND HE'S STOPED GAMBLEING I TOLD HIM I WOULD SQUISH HIM LIKE A BUG IF HE DIDN'T STOP SO DON'T WORRY OKI

-Oki opens the door to see no other than Okami Amasaturau standing at his door-

Oki: who are yo- wait Amasaturau is that you and why are you a human?

OKami:#1 its so nice to see you to #2 yes it's me and call me ammy or okami please #3 im human form becuase i can be now so ha -sticks touge out at him in a childish manner-

OKI: sorry its good to see you again

Okami:...

OKI: OH SORRY COME IN

Okami: thank you it's freezing out there

OKi: why did't you bring a coat your gonna kill your self out there

OKami: Sorry i forgot one when i left the cestail plains

OKI: do u want me to run to the mechant to get you one

Okami: yes please its freezing out there how much do they cost

OKI: 20 to 30 yen why

OKami:-pulls out coin purse and takes out 30 yen and hands to oki- there is that enough?

OKi: yes thats eough let me guess by the way your dressed in all white and red you want a red and white coat right

Okami: Perfferbly yes but it doesn't matter realy

OKI: OK Be back soon you warm up by the fire I'll be right back

Okami: thank you so much Oki

OKi: your welcome _  
half an hour later _

OKI: Im back

Okami: Yay

OKI: Here it's red and white

OKami: Thank you

OKI: Your welcome so why are yo back in the human world?

Okami: Becuase the cestail plains is getting boring now that all restortions are complete and the brushes came with but there walking around somewhere else in human form to.

OKI: ok HOW

OKAMI: we sperated from each other

OKI: ok

Okami: So how has everything been

OKI: quite peacful lately

Okami: well thats good how is every one, i have already seen Issun again

OKI: well Smackle is still cheif, Kai is still well Kai she hasn't changed much in my opinion, but Lika has grown quite a bit

Okami: -smiles slightly- thats good i guess

OKI: so are you planing to going to Wep'Keeper

OKami: Ya can you take me there

OKI: sure lets go

OKami: k -they leave oki's house-

OKI: so do you still have every brush techinque like last time now that you've all seprated?

OKami: yes -truns to night all of a sudden-

OKI: did you do that

OKami: no I wish Yumigami would not turn it to night time so quickly

OKI: then change it back

OKami: its not worth fighting her for it

OKI: ok then why is it day time again

Okami just cuase its not worth it doesnt mean im not gonna do it

OKI: ha ha Oh we're here see ya

OKAMI: hey why do you still live out of the village?

OKI: its more peace out here and more training ground closer to the dogo and all that stuff

OKAMI: are there more demons

OKI: we hav'nt seen any yet but until we are for sure i would rather keep training plus it just helps pass the time somtimes

OKAMI:ok see ya

OKI: ... (OH YA) see ya _  
OKAMI: ...-walks thourgh the gate to Wep'Keeper- wow not much has changed

?: HEY WHO'S THERE

OKAMI: OKAMI AMASATERAU who are you

?: last time i saw you you were a wolf how is that possible

OKAMI: KAI is that you and yes it is very possible

KAI: cool so how are you I havn't seen you in like two years now

OKami: good how are you

KAI: great

OKAMI: thats good

KAI: so who have you seen so far

OKAMI: Issun first then Oki

KAI: cool

OKAMI: where is your sister at

KAI: at home you wanna go see her

OKAMI: yes last time i seen was two years ago

KAI: well then lets go by the way she has grown alot lately well were here-both walk in the door-

OKAMI: WOW Licka you've grown so much since last time i saw you do u remeber me?

LICKA: ARE you the wolf that saved my life

OKAMI: sure am-Licka runs and hugs Okami-

LICKA: have you seen Oki he hasn't returned to the village since you left

OKAMI: yes i have -turns to Kai- do you know why Oki won't come into the village

KAI: no clue he just stopped coming in to the village for some reason when i went out to try to talk to him he just wouldn't talk

OKAMI: thats wierd he let me in and we were talking i asked him y he didn't live in the village anymore and he said it was beacuase it was closer to the dogo and there was more training room in case of demons

KAI: there are no more demons that we know of

OKAMI: hmmmmm...he didn't sound like he was telling the truth now that i think about it I'll talk to him when i leave to go back to shinshue fleids then is smackle around?

KAI: no he left but no one know were he went yosphet is off limts to every one expect issun but he wouldn't go in there even if there wasn't a barrier up stopping him

OKAMI: can he break the barrier

KAI: no- shakes head-

OKAMI: OH NO

KAI AND LICKA: WHAT?!

OKAMI: its all most sundown i have to get back to shinsue fields before night fall

KAI AND LICKA: bye come vist again soon then

OKAMI: bye and i will-runs out the door at top speed-

Outside of the village

OKAMI:( i wonder why oki won't go in the village)

OKI: your back so soon-swing kutone at tree-

OKAMI: you lied to me

OKI:(nervously) no i didn't

OKAMI: would you like to say that again-takes out tunderegde and pionts it at him-

OKI: ummmmmmmmm... maybe

OKAMI: ya thats what i thought now tell me the real reason you won't go into the village.

OKI: well ever since you left everything changed so much when I went back to the village every girl excpect kai and licka treated me diffrently when I only had one girl in my mind but she was gone and I just wanted to get away so I came out here and refused to talk to anyone. But when you came back i felt a little better so I decided to talk to you and you only.

OKAMI:-a sly smile on her face- Who is the girl? huh huh you can tell me i won't tell her or anyone else.

OKI:...NO...

OKAMI:-takes thunderege back out and points it at him again- what was that?

OKI: I don't want to say

OKAMI:-starts moving sowrd in threating way-why

OKI: *mumbles under breath where she can't here him*

OKAMI: what was that i didn't here you

OKI:-starts running away-

OKAMI: -throughs her hands out in front of her sending the exorsim beads and trundra beads at they wrap around him she moves her wrists back quickly making him fly torwads her he stops suddenly right in front of her- "ok I'll let go if you tell me and promise not to run-nods his head yes-

OKI:*say so low she still can't hear him* you

OKAMI: i still can't here you

OKI: Okami there is no way who I like won't know if i tell you

OKAMI: why does she stalk you

OKI: nope but she is here with me wether you know it or not

OKAMI: well who is i- wait

OKI: are you going to kill me not that you know I like you-she shakes her head no-  
then whats with that look on your fa-

-she throws herself on him and kisses him-

OKAMI: Do you wanna go out-he shakes his head yes- good

OKI: ...heaven...

OKAMI:-giggles sweetly-its sunrise do u mind coming back with me to kamike

OKI: no i don't mind

OKAMI: good come on

-they walk down the road-

OKAMI: oh hey issun where are you going

ISSUN: hey my granpa said he didn't mind if i left for kamike

OKAMI: thats were we are headed so why don't we just go toghter

Issun: fine with me

OKAMI: hold on-changes back into wolf and Oki does the same and Issun jumps on Ammy's head- Ok lets go-they start runing to kaimke at top speed all expect Issun who caught a ride on Ammy's head-OK wer're here

Issun: I'm gonna go to the cave of nagi to se if I can't find Sakuya

OKAMI AND OKI: k see ya-Issun leaves the area-

OKAMI: now to the top of the water fall-vine comes down picks her up and she's suddenly at the top-

OKI: Okay now then now how do I get up the-

-vine come and takes him up to all thanks to her brush-

Okami: I'll sleep here you sleep over there-nods his head yes-

the next day _

Kabegami:hey Amaste- who's he?

Okami: He's Oki

Kabu: ok why is he here

okami: he's my boyfreind sssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh he's still sleeping

Kabu: sorry the others will be coming soon

OKami: great they gonna wake him up. how far away are they?

KAbU: not far

OKami: i hope he wakes up soon

KABu: where is he fr- he woke up

OKAMI: good moring oki

OKI: hi whos she

KABU: hi im kabegami nice ta meet ya*high picted hyper voice*

OKI: im oki nice to meet you to*guesstioning voice*

OKAMI: oki this is one of the cestails kabegami holder of the cat walk power

OKI: good to know

OKAMI: the rest will be coming shortly

NURE: HEY gu- whos he

OKAMI: oki my boyfreind

NURE: well i think that answers every ones question

everyone else: yep

OKAMI: these people are nuregami itagami itachigami bakugami gekigami yumigami yomegami moegami kazegami kasugami and the hanigami trio, the cestail goddess, my sisters

OKI: cool -*inner thoughts* I'm Scared theres more of them-

THATS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER this is my first fanfic and this is something i wrote a couple years ago though i have no i dea where i was gonna go with this im going to atempt at finishing it please dont flame And about the whole nickname thing 


	2. Chapter 2

_ 


End file.
